


Alexsandr Kallus

by ryuuri



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Art, Comic, Fan Art, Imperial Officers (Star Wars), Rebellion, Rebels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuri/pseuds/ryuuri
Summary: The cover of the Alexsandr Kallus comic I made.  My husband did the logo for me.
Kudos: 11





	Alexsandr Kallus

[](https://imgur.com/lCRNz2I)


End file.
